Amor sincero
by Shin Akiyama
Summary: Despues an pasado unos meses despues de los juegos magicos , pero una una obra de teatro pone en a puros a nuestros magos asiendo que wendy de muestre sus sentimientos hacia natsu
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen

Bueno este fic es dedicado a una de las parejas que tienen muy pocas historias y algunas no están terminadas espero que les guste voy a ser mi mejor esfuerzo con este y el que estoy asiendo así que esta historia es de Natsu y Wendy una de mis dos opciones para Natsu así que empecemos. Esto es después de los juegos mágicos unos dos meses después

Era un día normal en el gremio de fairy tal todo iba de acuerdo al rutina diaria todos tenían la misma actitud de siempre , Natsu peleando con Gray , Erza comiendo pastel de fresa , Lucy platicando con Levy y Wendy, Juvia a comando a Gray , Gageel cantando en el escenario lo típico de siempre.

Wendy: Lucy-san

Lucy: que pasa Wendy

Wendy: últimamente no tengo suficiente dinero me preguntaría si quieren acompañar a un trabajo

Lucy : claro qué clase de trabajo quieres a ser

En aquel momento Wendy se paró y se dirigió al tablón de trabajos –a ver que trabajo podemos a ser 1º detener a una terrorista de un grupo llamado SOX , 2º En contra a una persona de pelo verde que porta tres espadas , 3º ayudar a un grupo musical en composiciones, aaa ninguno me interesa – en aquel instante Mira es cucho el problema que tenia Wendy así que se acercó con su típica sonrisa y algo en las manos –escuche tu problema Wendy así que ten esto es un trabajo de la compañía teatral scheherezade párese que no tienen mucho personal y necesitan ayuda , además es una buena recompensa de ven ir a actuar en una obra llamada romeo y Julieta-así que Wendy vio el trabajo pero había un problema eran de cuatro personas mínimo de repente una mato tomo el papel

Erza: una misión de este tipo párese bien así que tal si vamos hace mucho tiempo que no amemos una misión juntos como equipo Natsu , Gray prepárense para irnos

Natsu: yo no voy con ese idiota

Gray : cállate además a quien le dices idiota y idiota

Erza: cállense los dos , mira este es el trabajo que tomaremos espero que estén listos para la misión

Mira: bien solo dejen que lo une en mi librera

Entonces todos fueron a recoger sus cosas para la misión parecía que algo raro tenían Natsu y Gray estaban peleados de verdad que no era un simple juego algo paso en verdad entre esos dos cuando todos estaban listos se fueron a la misión , cuando a bordaron el tren todos se giran pero Natsu y Gray seguían sin hablarse estaban callados párese que no se iban hablar en un buen rato uno porque no quería abra y otro por estar mareado hasta que Lucy rompió el hielo

Lucy: que paso entre ustedes todos es la primera vez que los veo así de enojado

Pero nadie respondió

Erza : yo tan bien nunca los vi así ni cuando eran niños se peleaban así que abra sucedido , tu que crees Wendy que paso –pero lape, azul estaba un poco mareada párese que al fin los efectos de ser un dragón al fin dieron frutos

Wendy : cuando llegamos no creo aguantar mas

Cuando llegaron a su destino los dos dragones se sintieron vivos de nuevo

Wendy: es la primera vez que me siento así

Después de un viaje algo incómodo todos llegaron a su destino

Lucy: Párese que los dos ya están bien vamos Asia el teatro

Natsu: cinco minutos mas

Erza: no vámonos de aquí ya es tarde

Así todo comenzaron a caminar asia el teatro, pero alguien estaba preocupada por Natsu que tenia una aura muy tensa

*tono preocupado*Wendy: te pasa algo Natsu-san

Natsu: que a mi claro que no me pasa nada

Wendy: eso es mentira sete nota que tienes algo

Natsu: por favor déjame solo *en aquél momento todos votaron a ver a Natsu por que le grito a Wendy*

Erza: Wendy estas bien , pero que demonios de gritaste eres un idiota

Wendy: no Erza-san no tiene la culpa fui yo quien lo molesto

Lucy : no te preocupes Wendy de seguro que luego se le quita

Solo el peli rosa siguió caminando hasta que llegaron al teatro, que estaba abierto pero no aviar nadie así que todos entraron – hola hay alguien aquí –pero nadie contesto hasta que alguien aprecio de tras de ellos

-ustedes son los que vinieron ayudarme-

*grito de todos*

Cuando voltearon vieron a un muchacho entre 20 a 25 años de edad con su pelo de color gris y vestimenta casual

Gray: acaso esa es una manera de recibir a tus invitados

-lo siento dejen presentarme mi nombres es Ruyûnosuke soy el hermano menor de Rabian

Lucy: Rabian tiene un hermano menor cómo es posible tu no te pareces a el

Ruyûnosuke: dicen mamá que yo saque lo lindo y mi hermano el carisma XD , bueno hay que en pesar a elegir los papeles que les tocan , metan una mano a este sombrero y elijan un papelito y en el papel viene el hombre del personaje que van a ser quien pasa primero yace Lucy tu primero luego Gray después Wendy luego Erza y por ultimo Natsu

Lucy metió la mano y saco el papel de- Lucy : soy la madre de Julieta

Gray metió la mano en el sombrero y saco el papel de – Gray: soy el hermano de Julieta

Wendy metió su mano y saco el papel de – Wendy: soy Julieta – dijo un poco sonrojada

Erza tomo un poco de aire y saco el papel – Erza : solo quedan dos a ver este y el que me salió es padre de Julieta

Ruyûnosuke: muy bien están listo los papeles en pensemos los ensayos

Natsu : y mi papel que no tengo personaje

Lucy : además faltan los padres de romeo

Ruyûnosuke: que dicen estamos completos Natsu es romeo y los padres están haya dijo señalando a dos personas muy conocidas

Gray: no puede ser pero si son Lyon y Chelia

Lyon: párese que vamos a tragar juntos no es así

Chelia: Wendy como estas ha pasado mucho tiempo

Ruyûnosuke: muy bien basta de pláticas luego hablan primero los ensayos te hemos una semana así que comencemos

Así comenzaron los ensayos de la obra de Romeo y Julieta parecía que todos daban lo mejor de si hasta que llegaron ala ensena final donde los dos enamorados morían juntos pero algo andaba mal con los dos protagonistas- no esto está mal Natsu no siento tu amor por Wendy quiero de sir por Julieta ella se sacrificó por ti y tu como si nada , y Wendy aprende a querer a querer a Natsu dijo a Romeo y que no te de pena en abrasarlo sino se meten en los dos en los personajes los sentimientos no se sienten así que esto es todo por hoy descansen los vemos dentro de dos días por qué voy a salir así que enseñen así que adiós , después de que se fueron las chicas fueron a un restaurante a comer y a platicar pero nadie se dio cuenta que estaban lloviendo hasta que Wendy se iba a retirar

Wendy: me tengo que ir lo siento por no acompañarlas mas tiempo tengo algo que a ser

Chelia: espera no te vayas

Pero la peli azul no la escucho solo se marchó todas vieron su silueta mientras atravesaba la ventana toda empañada solo siguió cogiendo por la lluvia que se hacía más fuerte parecía que no iba a para – no puedo ver con tan lluvia creo será mejor que regrese a donde están las demás – pero cuando se dio la vuelta tropezó cayendo al piso todo húmedo –eso dolió mucho me debo poner de pie rápido pero que raro párese que dejo de llover- aquella chica vio hacia Riva y vio un paraguas que alguien lo sostenía era Natsu que lo sostenía mientras estimaba su mano para ayudarla

Natsu: estas bien Wendy te lastimarse ven conmigo vamos a un lugar seco

Wendy: gracias por ayudarme Natsu-san

Los dos dragones se dirigieron a un tejado para cubrirse de la lluvia

Natsu: Wendy lo siento por gritaste ase rato me siento mal así que por favor perdóname

Wendy: no te preocupes creo te fue mi culpa por a ver insistido tanto – en aquel momento la peli azul estornudo en aquel instante Wendy sintió algo muy cálido Natsu le dio su chamara para que no le diera fio – esto está muy cálido gracias Natsu-san

Natsu: párese que estas algo fría déjame solucionarlo

En aquel momento Natsu abrazo a Wendy para darle calor mientras le salía una flamita de la cabeza

Wendy: que cálido eres por eso siempre te admire por no dejar a las personas solas yo no puedo guardad este sentimiento mas tiempo yo TE Quiero mucho Natsu-san

Continuara…..…

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidas

Nota: este fic tendrá como máxim capítulos


	2. Chapter 2

Aquellos sentimientos salieron sin pensar la peli azul no lo podía creer que le confeso sus sentimientos a Natsu después de mucho tiempo que los tenia guardados

Wendy: que vergüenza me quiero morir y a hora que pensara de mí

Natsu:… que dijiste Juvia no te escuche lo siento

Wendy: ¡QUE! Por qué me llamo Juvia esto es muy raro de su parte

Natsu: ha lo siento Wendy por decirte otro nombre no te escuche lo siento pero es que estoy muy preocupado por Juvia

Wendy: "que alivio que no me allá escuchado graciosas a dios "Pero ¿porque estas preocupado por Juvia-san?

Natsu: muy viene te lo contaré solo aguarda el secreto y más con ese idiota de Gray querías saber porque estoy peleado con ese maldito Tsundere te lo voy a de sir

Wendy: porque lo llamaste Tsundere sé que es gracioso y es verdad

Natsu: a beses pienso que todas las personas que son Tsundere fueron entrenadas por Vegeta el rey de los Tsundere pues que se les puede a ser

Wendy: me puedes contar que paso con Gray-san por favor

Natsu: persona lo siento por done empiezo todo comenzó una semana atrás en el gremio

Flashback

Era una noche tranquila en el gremio más famoso la mayoría de los magos se habían ido a sus casa para descansar menos cinco personas que estaban ahí una era una castaña que estaba tirada a un lado de un bote de cerveza , un peli rosa que dormía plácida mente sobre una mesa acompañado de su amigo Happy que estaba a su lado mientras que en la barra dos personas platicaban plácida mente

Gray: mira como hago que una persona me deje de seguir

Mira: porque lo dices no me digas que es por Juvia

Gray: si es por ella siempre me acosa y me molesta a veces esto ya no es divertido

Mira: pero ella te quiere acaso no lo ves se muere de amor por ¿tu no la quieres Gray?

Gray: antes sentía algo por Juvia pero porque siempre me acosa ya no siento nada por ella

Mira: qué tal si le das una oportunidad a ver si pasa algo entre ustedes

Gray: no puedo creo que me gusta otra persona – mientras lo decía se le ponía un tono rojo en las mejillas

Mira: ¿Qué? ¿Pero quién es? ¿Es del gremio?

Gray: sí es del gremio tu conoces a esta persona

Mira: pues puede ser Erza , Lucy , Wendy, Lisanna , yo pues no lose dime quien es

Gray: es Natsu

Mira: O.o en serio pensaba que tu no eras de esos gustos Gray

Gray: jaajajja tu cara fue muy graciosa no pensé que fueras a reaccionar a si

Mira: eso fue broma entonces quien te gusta

Aquel chico en peso a tomar un poco de aire y con una voz muy temblorosa dijo –Lu….cy

Mira: quien no te entendí dilo con calma y respira

*respiración* Gray: muy bien es Lucy

Mira: ¡Lucy! Pero desde cuando te gusta y por qué lo guardaste tanto tiempo

Gray: cuando entro al gremio no le di mucha importancia solo hablábamos como siempre ella era mi amiga , pero luego de un tiempo me empecé a fijarme en ella solo la veía discretamente pero luego cada misión que pasábamos juntos empecé a sentir un sentimiento por ella , al principio no lo quería reconocer , pero era el mismo sentimiento que sentía por Juvia sentía lo mismo pero luego siento que algo cambio llano sentía lo mismo por Juvia y mis sentimientos hacia Lucy eran más fuertes ¿Qué puedo a ser mira dime qué hago?

Mira: pues qué tal si le dices a Lucy tus sentimientos a ver si ella te los corresponde, recuerda esto ¡Si te enamoras de dos personas quédate con la segunda porque si en verdad estuvieras enamorado de la primera no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda!

Gray: tu crees que deba confesarse a Lucy

Mira: qué tal si Lucy te corresponde tus sentimientos

Gray: silencio sino ella podrá escucharte

Mira: ¿Quién?

Aquel chico señalo un poste donde se encontraba Juvia

Juvia: Gray-sama es ve tan bien

*Fantasía de Juvia*

Gray: Juvia ninguna de las chicas que están en este gremio se compara a tu belleza

Juvia: Gray-sama no digas cosas que son ciertas

Gray: Juvia casémonos y tengamos nuestra propia familia

Aquel recuerdo Juvia era cargada por Gray mientras los demás les aventaban Flores mientras salían de la iglesia

Todos: que vivan los novios

*Fin de fantasía de juvia*

Gray: debe estar imaginando cosas raras de mi

Mira: pero no crees que es lindo que se imagine de ustedes dos

Gray: no, ya es lindo pero en fin me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde

Mira: descansa y ve con cuidado

En aquel momento la peli azul de dirigió hacia la salida para irse con Gray lo cual el lo tomo con mucha tranquilidad porque siempre hacia lo mismo a un que a veces era molesto y lo notaba Juvia que aves era muy distante - "a veces siento que Gray-sama ya no quiere estar cerca de Juvia" así pasaron un rato caminado hasta llegar a la plaza principal en aquel momento solo el pelo negro se detuvo y dio media vuelta y miro a Juvia a los ojos y en peso a explicar algo que Juvia no podía creer

Gray: escucha con mucha atención Juvia porque solo lo diré una vez

Juvia: no puede ser Gray-sama se le está declarado a Juvia

Gray: por favor ya no me acoses, si me quieres decir algo solo dolo y *tono serio*ya me entere que yo te gusto Juvia pero tengo algo que decirte tu no me gustas

Juvia: pero Juvia no entendió acaso hice algo mal ¡pero yo te quiero mucho acaso no lo ves!

Gray: lo siento pero me gusta otra persona y quiero estar con ella así que espero que entiendas

Juvia: lo entiendo muy bien Gray-sama, Juvia es feliz si tú eres feliz , así que Juvia te desea lo mejor, me tengo que ir suerte Gray-san es pero que seas muy feliz

Gray: párese que se lo tomo muy bien

Así que la peli azul en peso a caminar sin ningún rumbo pensado en aquellas palabras que le dijo la persona que amaba, ese rechazo de un ser que amaba que le daba luz cada día ya no la quería, así que por aquellos sentimientos de tristeza sentía como su antigua personalidad en pesaba a volver mientras unas nubes se formaban alrededor de la ciudad mientras más Juvia guardaba sus sentimientos más grises eran las nubes se alegaba más grises se ponían cuando Juvia se detuvo vio que llar estaba muy alegada solo había puros árboles .

*sollozo* Juvia: maldición me duele mucho porque tuvo que pasar esto, pensé que al fin sería feliz quiero que esto sea una maldita pesadilla

Los sentimientos de la mujer de agua al fin salieron aquellas gotas de lluvia en pesaron a caer sobre toda la ciudad cubriendo de una lluvia fría

En el Gremio…..

Aquel chico de cabello rosa apenas se levantaba por una chica que lo movía lado a lado lo cual el apenas abrió los ojos mientras veía como unas imágenes borrosas lo primero que vio fueron do siluetas saliendo por la puerta cuando al fin despertó solo dio un bostezo

Natsu: donde están todos

Mira: ya se fueron solo quedas tu y Happy , apenas tienen unos minutos que se fueron Gray y Juvia

Natsu: me alegra que al fin Gray allá te nidos el valor de estar con Juvia

Mira: si eso es verdad

Natsu: bueno me voy ya es muy tarde, Mira nos vemos mañana – mientras agarraba a su amigo en brazos

Mira: si cuídate

Así que aquel chico solo camino hacia su casa cuando vio algo que lo dejo sin palabras vio a Gray tratando mal a Juvia no sabía pero lo poco que escucho fu suficiente motivo para molestarlo a que peli rosa espero a que dejaran de hablar mientras pasaba el tiempo y viendo las expresiones de Juvia más molesto se ponía, cuando acabaron de hablar Natsu fue hablar con su amigo

Natsu: porque le hablaste así a Juvia

Gray: a hola Natsu que ases aquí tan noche

Natsu: no cambies el tema porque le hablaste de esa manera a juvia

Gray: párese que oíste lo que le dije a Juvia

Natsu: si la trataste como basura

Gray: claro que no

Natsu: pídele disculpas o si no te pateó el trasero

Gray: tu a mi le dije que no me gusta y si ella lo tomo mal no es mi problema además puede como ser a una persona mejor que yo

Natsu: eso es verdad pero te dijo algo espero ¡Si tratas como basura a una persona , no te quejes cuando alguien conozca el valor de recicla!

 **Bueno este es el segundo capítulo es pero que les allá gustado y nos vemos en la próxima y gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo :)**

 **Nota: En el capítulo pasado no salió cuantos capítulos iba a tener , primero tenía pensado e capítulo pero no porque a mí también me está gustando XD .Así decidió poner en 12 y 15 capítulos bueno eso era todo nos vemos .**

 **Reviews**

 **Leo323: Gracias por tu comentario y por tus sugerencias te lo agradezco**

 **Génesis: Espero que este capítulo haya explicado algunas dudas pero el siguiente bajos a ver que ase Natsu al respecto**

 **E.N.D: Es pero que se te hayan aclarado algunas dudas y la relación entre Wendy y Natsu va ser explicada así que no te preocupes**

 **El-Horus: Muchas gracias por los consejos y me alegro que te allá gustado**

 **Ka Uve: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los consejos te lo agradezco**

 **Miguel: Muchas gracias por el apoyo te lo agradezco**


	3. Chapter 3

Aquellas palabras que dijo Natsu hicieron que Gray se irritada bastante a tal punto que golpeó al peli rosa en la cara tirándolo en el suelo y despertando a Happy que todavía dormía

Happy: pero que pasa por que tanto alboroto

Natsu: Happy tengo algo que pedirte busca a juvia por favor

Happy: pero está muy oscuro y párese que va llover

Natsu: ¡Solo busca la de una maldita vez!

Happy: ¡Si señor!

Mientras Happy se iba volando a buscar a Juvia, el peli rosa se lanzó sobre Gray tomándolo del cuello de la camisa mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

Gray: quieres pelear maldito bastardo

Natsu: claro a ver si espero que estos golpes te hacen entra en razón y tu mente se aclara

En aquel momento los dos en pesaron a pelear el peli negro pateó a Natsu en el estómago asiéndolo retroceder un poco, pero no contó que Natsu tomara un poco de impulso para patearlo en la cara a este Gray, aquel golpe lo tiro en el suelo de una forma brusca y Natsu lo comenzó a patear en el estómago pero Gray en aquel momento el peli negro de tubo una de las patadas y lo galo para tirarlo en el suelo y poniéndose en sima de el para darle una serie de puñetazos en el rostro hasta que vio que su compañero no hacia ningún movimiento en que momento paro de golpearlo.

Gray: maldición creo que me pase –mientras veía sus manos con un poco de sangre- creo que me voy esta punto de llover – después de aquellas palabras espeso a caer la lluvia

Mientras Gray se alegaba una voz lo llamo desde atrás el por inercia volteo pero lo único que vio fue un puñetazo que se estrelló en su cara que lo tiro en el suelo- a hora lo comprendo es verdad Juvia puede conseguir a alguien mejor que tu, espero que no te arrepientas de tus palabras –el mago hielo solo se levantó toco su rostro y escupió algo de sangre al suelo vio su compañero y solo se retiró sin de sir ninguna palabra, mientras tanto Happy apenas venia de buscar a Juvia

Happy: Natsu encontré a Juvia, está en el bosque –en aquel instante vio a su amigo con un par de heridas en su rostro-pero que te paso

Natsu: esto no es nada por favor llévame con Juvia

Happy:¡Si señor!- des pues de un par de minutos llegaron con Juvia que se encontraba llorando el peli rosa se acercó a su amiga para platicar con ella

Natsu: **no debes lloras por personas que no lloran por ti, llora por aquellas persona que lloran por ti**

*sollozo*Juvia: ¡eh! porque dices esas cosas Gray-sama

Natsu: si fueras otra persona te golpearía en a cara por a verme confundido con ese idiota

*sollozo* Juvia: a lo siento Natsu-san por confundirse con otra persona, pero que te paso en la cara estas todo herido

Natsu: estas heridas no son nada así que no te preocupes porque lloras

*sollozo*Juvia: es que Juvia se siente muy triste

Natsu: "piensa en algo para que deje de llorar, ya se esperó que esto funcione" Natsu piensa que Juvia no debe llorar por que no es linda cuando llora eso piensa Natsu

Juvia: pero que dices Natsu-san

Natsu: Juvia deja de ser tan formar te considero una amiga así que deja de llamar a Natsu-san y solo llámame Natsu porque te considero una amiga –mientras se sentaba a su lado

Juvia: pero Juvia no habla mucho con Natsu por eso pienso que no te consideras mi amigo

*suspiro*Natsu: primero eres un miembro de gremio y todo que este en el gremio son mis amigos, hasta el trasero duro y además siempre he querido hablar contigo pero no encontrado esa oportunidad

Juvia: me siento mal por no a ver entendido los sentimientos de Natsu

Natsu: Juvia que tal si vamos a mi casa para que te seque y no te de un resfriado además parque veas que quiero ayudarte vamos a que los sentimientos de Gray los de muestre hacia ti te voy ayudar a conquistarlo

Juvia: en serio arias eso por Juvia, pero Gray-sama está enamorado de otra persona

Natsu: lucha por el todavía no te des por vencida si en verdad lo amas no te rindas tan fácil mente

Juvia: es verdad lucharé hasta el final, Gracias Natsu-san te lo agradezco por apoyarme

Natsu: vámonos de aquí Juvia para que no te de un resfriado

Juvia: prefiero ir a mi cuarto para ya descansar

Natsu: Happy ve a casa y mientras yo acompaño a Juvia

Así que el pequeño gato salió volando mientras Juvia y Natsu caminaban hacia la casa de la peli azul, mientras caminaban a su casa se encontraron a una persona en particular era Gray que parecía que venía de ver a alguien cuando se encontraron los tres solo dijo una palabras el peli rosa que sacaron de sus cabales a el mago de hielo

Natsu: vez Gray que al fin encontró a alguien que la aprecie y que la quiera vámonos de aquí Juvia-chan – mientras la tomaba de su mano y se la llamaba de allí dejando a Gray sin palabras

Juvia: Natsu-san que ases esto es muy vergonzoso

Natsu: quieres conquistarlo así que vamos a causarle celos vale solo sígueme la corriente – mientras sonreía

Juvia: esta bien, aunque pienso que es muy vergonzoso a ser esto

Así pasaron uno días el plan de Natsu y Juvia para que tuviera celos Gray parecía que funcionaba un día comían juntos, hablaban de recetas de comida e iban al cine juntos pero no era el resultado que esperaban hasta que un día, el mago de hielo ya no le importaba lo que pasaba en tres esos dos, mientras los veía en el parque.

Natsu: párese que el plan no está funcionando bien

Juvia: es verdad pero no me daré por densidad aun

Natsu: me alegro que tengas esos ánimos

*tono bajo* además tu eres muy cálido y me ases sentir feliz

Así que los dos magos de fuego y agua siguieron su plan hasta que Gray al fin abriera los ojos pero eso todavía no pasaba hasta hora

Fin de Flashback

Natsu: y eso fue lo que paso entre nosotros por eso Gray no me habla ni yo a el

Wendy: valla historia no pensé que Gray fuese de esa forma y es muy amable de tu parte que ayudes a Juvia-san

Natsu: eso no es nada yo también aria lo mismo por ti Wendy puedes contar con mi apoyo

Wendy: gracias por el comentario pero debemos a ser algo con la obra que se aproxima y

tenemos que ensayar

Natsu: muy bien Wendy quiero que tengas una cita con migo mañana paso por ti y nos vamos a pasear

Wendy: que dices una cita

Natsu: si mi personaje te quiere y que mejor manera de expresar los sentimientos de los dos que una cita, mira termino de llover mejor vámonos

Así que los dos magos se fueron a sus cuartos donde estaban hospedados donde los esperaban sus compañeros un su cuarto que estaban vestidos para salir algún lugar

Erza: los dos visitante vamos air a un restaurante

Natsu: pero porque apenas llegamos

Lucy: además la cita es a las 9:00 de la noche dentro de una hora

Wendy: pues no queda de otra dejen vestirme

Natsu: pues yo no quiero ir así que no cuenten con migo

Gray: que bien será una velada tranquila sin tu ruidosa voz

Natsu: así pues que crees he cambiado de opinión si voy

Todos los magos salieron arreglados al restaurante donde los esperaba Chelia y Lyon así entraron donde todos se divertían sin ninguna preocupación pasaron las horas mientras todos los disfrutaban de la comida, hasta que Gray interrumpió a todos que estaban comiendo mientras ponía una expresión seria

Gray: muy bien todos presten atención por favor quiero de sir algo –mientras se paraba de la mesa donde estaban sentados todos

Erza: que pasa

Natsu: de seguro que no es nada importante

*suspiro*Gray: al fin he decidido de sir a la persona que me gusta mis sentimientos

Chela: al fin le dirás a Juvia

Erza: que bien me alegro por ti que al fin te declare a juvia

Gray: no es lluvia – en aquél momento el peli negro volteo a ver a Lucy y en un tono tembloroso dijo- Lucy me gustas por segunda vez , quieres ser mi novia

Lucy: después de aquel día que me dijiste si quería ser tu novia, la respuesta es que si ….. si quiero ser tu novia y tu también me gustas

En aquel momento todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la palabras que dijo lucy

Lyon: al fin podre conquistar a mi amada Juvia-chan

*susurro* Wendy: Natsu-san estas bien

En aquel instante Gray no tenía palabras porque Lucy le dijo que si, mientras erza tenia la boca abierta y Natsu solo apretaba sus puños con fueras para no golpear a su amigo-Gray me alegro por ti amigo lo siento me tengo que retirar-en aquel instante peli rosa se levantó en aquel momento Wendy lo siguió y a su vez también Erza preocupados por su compañero que estaba sentado en una banca que estaba cerca del restaurante

*tono neutro*Natsu: maldita sea todo fue en vano como se lo diré a Juvia maldición

 **Revises**

 **Lo siento por no subirlo a tiempo es pero que lo disfrute y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo**

 **Génesis: si un poco pero que se le puede a ser a un Tsundere XD**

 **Ka Uve: muchas gracias por su apoyo y esperen a lo que va a venir *risa malvada***

 **El-Horus: Muchas gracias por comentar y si algún te quedas con algunas dudas lo siento pero espero que se resuelvan mientras transcurren los capítulos**

 **Miguel: Muchas gracias por los comentario**


	4. Chapter 4

En aquel instante Wendy y Erza se acercaron a su compañero para ver cómo estaba

Erza: Natsu por que estas enojado caso es por lo de Lucy y Gray

Natsu: claro que no es otra cosa

Wendy: Natsu-san creo que le debes contar a Erza-san lo que está pasando

Natsu: contar que creo que estás loca me voy a caminar un rato nos vemos mañana Wendy

Erza: pero que demonios le pasa

Wendy: te contaré lo que está pasando entre Gray-san y Natsu-san

Y así Wendy empezó a contar todo lo que le había dicho el peli rosa, Erza no lo podía creer que Natsu hiciera una cosa así para ayudar a su compañera

Erza: nunca imagine que Natsu hiciera ese tipo de cosas pero sabes algo

Wendy: que pasa

Erza: los voy a matar a esos dos idiotas, uno por jugar con los sentimientos de una persona y otro por no platicar la situación pero lomas importante es que no me dejaron comer mi pastel de fresa esos dos merecen la muerte

Wendy: pero que dices Erza-san

En aquel momento la peli roja entro al restaurante con una aura mientras se dirigía hacia Gray que estaba sentado alado de Lucy-Erza que bien aquí esta toma tu pedazo de pastel de fresa-la chica no respondió solo lo agarró de la camisa y lo aventó contra otra mesa destruyendo todo en sima de ella-tu maldito en pieza a rezar porque de aquí no sales vivo-la peli roja se acercó mas a su compañero para golpearlo varias veces en la cara

Wendy: no quiero ver

Lucy: déjalo en paz por favor ya no le pegues

Erza: tu cállate que falta otro

Lyon: esta mi me duele de tanto golpe es la primera vez que tengo tanta lastima por alguien

Chelia: creo que Wendy y yo necesitaremos usar mucha magia mejorar las heridas de Gray

Mientras tanto en un parque cerca de una estación se encontraba el peli rosa caminando sin ningún rumbo-creo que debería ir a decirle lo que paso a Juvia –así el peli rosa siguió caminando hasta que llego al centro del parque que estaba todo alumbrando dejando ver unas cuantas parejas sentadas y dándose afecto –me pregunto si Gray hubiera tratado así a Juvia que mal cuando alguien trata de demostrarte sus sentimientos y esa persona no sede cuenta delo que siente creo que sería frustrante" en aquel momento Natsu recordó algunos momentos que paso con Wendy y como ella lo veía cadáver que estaba seca de el" acaso yo le gusto pero eso no puede ser lo que estoy viendo ¡Comida! Ya tenia hambre mejor como y luego pienso en que se me olvido a lo mejor me viene a la mente mi entras como un poco de carne –así el peli rosa pidió un gran plato de carne para comer

Natsu: que buena pinta tiene que aproveche

-tu maldito peli rosa como te atreves a comerte mi carne-

"Voz con la boca llena "Natsu: tu quien eres además yo lo pague con mi dinero

-mi nombres es Yuki y ese plato de carne es mío sino melodías te golpeare hasta matarte –

Natsu: si claro como no

En aquel momento Yuki golpeó en la cara a Natsu –ves te lo dije esto te pasa por no darme mi carne-en aquel instante solo Natsu se paró de donde estaba sentado – tu te lo buscarse-en aquel momento el peli rosa le soltó un puñetazo con fuego a Yuki mandándolo a volar unos metros mientras preparaba unos ataques para en pesar la pelea –oye amigo cálmate era una broma no te lo tomes muy enserio-en aquel momento el peli rosa se preparó para pelear y en peso a soltarle varios golpes en la cara y aventándolo en contra de unas mesas y empezándole a darle de ostias hasta no poder mas mientras destruía todo a su paso dejando cráteres cada vez que el cuerpo de Yuki impactaba el suelo, después de un rato destrucción masiva en el parque

Natsu: ya te cansaste si apenas estoy calentando

-qué tal si me uno a la pelea suena divertido- dijo una voz de tras de el

Natsu: claro estoy encendido-en aquel momento el peli rosa soltó un golpe a la voz que venía detrás de el – que no puedes ser la he cargado

Erza: no me imagine que me golpearas así que tu muerte esta próxima Natsu

Nasa: pero…. que ases aquí

Erza: te traje un regalito-en aquel instante la pelo roja aventó a un Gray todo inconsciente a los pies de Natsu-

Natsu: ¡Gray! Estas bien

Erza: párese que te preocupas por el después de tanto tiempo, a hora los dos vuelven a estar como antes como amigos, pero para asegurarme que no vuelva a pasa esto los tendré que castigar –la peli roja se acercó a su amigo Natsu para tomarlo de los cabellos y a ventarlo en contra de una casa que estaba seca del lugar-bajos no te desmañes tan pronto apenas estoy calentando esas palabras dijiste o no-en aquellos instante se podía ver como una furiosa Erza le daba de ostias al peli rosa y al peli negro todos veían con miedo Erza tomo las cabezas de Natsu y Gray y las estrelló consigo mismos así pasaron un par de minutos " bueno para ellos se sintieron horas DX" y Erza se calmo

Erza: creo que con eso entenderán

En aquel momento una preocupada Wendy fue a auxiliar a sus compañeros

Wendy: Chelia ayúdame por favor

Chelia: podres me duele me los así

Wendy: lo bueno que Erza-san se calmó y no les hiso mas daño eso me alegra

Chelia: Wendy cuando crees que despierten es que están muy interesantes

Wendy: para mañana estarán bien ellos se recuperan rápido no te preocupes, pero lo que más me preocupa es como está bailando Lyon de felicidad por lo de Juvia

Lyon: mi amada Juvia será mi novia

Así pasaron un par de horas y llevaron a Gray y a Natsu a sus cuarto pero los pusieron en un mismo cuarto para que podían hablar cuando despertarán y así paso la noche y los dos magos seguían inconsciente y así paso la noche y llanera de mañana uno de los magos se empezó a despertar

Gray: donde estoy en un cuarto-en aquel momento volteo y vio a Natsu a su lado-haah que mierda ases a mi lado

El peli rosa también se despertó por el grito de Gray

Natsu: lo mismo te pregunto qué haces aquí

Gray: que es esto una nota "tienen que hablar de Juvia y de lo que paso sino se reconcilian los mato con amor Erza" otra vez con lo de Juvia

Natsu: porque le hiciste eso a Juvia cuéntame por favor ella te ama

Gray: crees que no lose que toda la gente piensa que me debo quedar con Juvia que el Gruvia manda

Natsu: Gruvia que es esa palabra

Gray: no lose, pero lo más importante te puedo pedir un favor

Natsu: si quieres que hable con Juvia para decirle lo que paso si pero tu y Lucy tienen que hablar con ella Primero

Gray: por favor cuidarla para que no llore

Natsu: esta bien pero lo más importante que hora es

Gray: como medio día

Natsu: prestarme ropa

Gray: pero que dices ropa para que

Natsu: tomaré esto –en aquel momento el peli rosa se puso una camisa de color negro de botones y unos pantalones de mezclilla de color azul marino-listo luego nos vemos, pero déjame decirte algo si ases llorar a Lucy te patear ese trasero de hielo

Gray: lose no necesito que me lo recuerdes cuídate de ella muy bien

Natsu: cuando regrese quiero que me cuentes que paso entre ustedes

Gray: ok

El peli rosa salió de la habitación donde se encontraba y se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas donde toco, aquel momento abrió Chelia dejando ver un cuarto todo tirado

Chelia: Natsu que ases aquí

Natsu: se encuentra se señorita Wendy

En aquel momento salió Wendy: que pasa

Natsu: lista Wendy para nuestra cita

Wendy: a es cierto la cita me esperas unos minutos

Natsu: si claro

Unos minutos después salió Wendy con su vestimenta de falda negra con mayas y una camisa de color rojo con blanco de mangas largas

Natsu: lista para irnos

Wendy: si "que nervios es mi primera cita con un chico \\\\\\\\\ " y adónde vamos a ir

Natsu: donde tú quieras ir

Wendy: al cine hay una película que quiero ver

Natsu: si vamos y cuál es el nombre de esa película

Wendy: clannad diseñe que es una historia muy triste

Natsu: no me suena pero párese divertido

Así los dos dragones se dirigieron al cine para ver la película que había sugerido Wendy para verla, en aquel momento llegaron al cine y compraron los boletos para verla así que mientras en pesaba la película fueron a comprar golosina para verla pero lo más extraño era que cuando entraba había gente que te vendía un rollo de papel lo cual el peli rosa no compro porque creía que exageraban y así los dos entraron y a los pocos segundos en peso la peli todo parecía normal había una que otra ensena graciosa pero todo cambio antes de llegar a la mitad de la película todo veía lo que le pasaba a la pobre de Nagisa y a Tomoya muchas personas ya empezaban a llorar por los tristes momentos de la película incluso Wendy que no podía ver lo que estaba viendo en aquel momento la peli azul volteo a ver a su compañero y vio como se aguantaba las lágrimas, pero eso no duro mucho todos llegaron ala escena en que Nagisa pierde la vida y las lagrimas de todos quienes estaban en la sala empezaron a ser más fuertes y nuestro peli rosa también las debo salir el no podía con tenerlas más las lágrimas-no por favor que solo sea un sueño-en aquel instante el peli rosa tomo la mano de Wendy y la en peso apretar la chica vio a su compañero llorando y así pasaron unos momentos tomados de las manos y si llegaron al final cuando este Tomoya se reencontró con su hija de nuevo y terminaron en un gran abrazo y así los dos dragones acabaron de ver la película y salieron dela sala

Natsu: eso fue muy triste no quiero que me pase eso y no selo deseo a nadie que le pase esa vida

Wendy: eso fue muy hermoso y triste

Natsu: y adonde quieres ir

Wendy: no lose "solo quiero estar a tu lado"

 **REVIEWS**

 **LES QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS Y DESEARLES UN FELIZ AÑO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS :3**

 **GÉNESIS: SI QUE MALA SUERTE POBRE DE NATSU**

 **KA UVE: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO MUSICA, KAI Y VLADIMIR**

 **MIGUEL: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA XD**


	5. Chapter 5

En aquel momentos los dragones en pesaron a caminar sin ningún rumbo alguno pero luego de un rato algo detuvo a Wendy llamando su atención era una máquina de peluches si una de grúa

Natsu: que pasa Wendy te duele algo

Wendy: no es eso mira una máquina de peluches siempre he querido sacar uno pero siento que no lo lograre

Natsu: inténtalo no pierdes nada que tal si sacas uno eso sería fantástico

Wendy: está bien lo are – así la peli azul se acercó a la máquina y introdujo la monedas y así para que en pesar a funcionar la maga movió la garra para se lesionar un peluche lo cual ella sabía cual quería y se propuso a tomarlo y así la garra bajo y tomo al muñeco levantándolo unos centímetros para luego caer con sus amigos-es muy difícil además sabía que no podía sacarlo

Natsu: déjame a mi creo que poder sacarlo –y así el peli rosa hiso los mismos paso que Wendy pero de igual manera fallo –que no puede ser lo sacaré esta máquina no me ganara- después de unos 30 intentos mas o menos y no conseguir nada el peli rosa no pudo aguantar lo furioso que estaba y en aquel instante- puño de hierro de dragón de fuego- golpeó la máquina de peluches mandándolo a volar unos metros destruyéndola junto a los muñecos que llevaba dentro menos un pequeño Delfín que quedo vivo lo cual Natsu lo tomo y se lo dio a Wendy- tomas vez que esa cosa no me venció yo gane *risa*-

Wendy: "no creo que esa sea una manera de ganar destruyendo la maquina "gracias es lindo

Natsu: además vamos de aquí antes que vendan a detenernos

Wendy: eso buena un nueva idea por que bien en unos guardias corriendo hacia nosotros

Así que los dos magos salieron corriendo de allí mientras algunos guardias los perseguían a lo lejos por todos lados, después de unos cuantos segundos unos gritos se escucharon de tras de ellos -de téngase están de tenidos por dañar probidad publica-decían unos tipos muy enojados

Natsu: maldición te hemos que escondernos rápido – así que peli rosa vio una caja tirada un poco grande y en aquel momento Natsu metió a Wendy a la caja para luego que el entrara y se ocultará a dentro mientras los guardias pasaban a lado sin darse cuenta que esta escondidos.

-esto es malo debemos traerlos para el jefe rápido –

Mientras en la caja esta Wendy estaba en el pecho de Natsu mientras cubría su boca para no gritar –esto es muy incómodo estar seca de Natsu puedo sentir su calor que emite su cuerpo espera no es momento en pesar en esto respira y contrólate –en aquel momento el peli rosa voltio a ver a su compañera-que te pasa por que estas roja y un poco agitada- dijo el chico preocupado – no es nada la verdad es que yo quiero subir a la rueda de la fortuna que está en el parque pero no puedes por tus mareos-en aquel momento el chico solo sonrió con su típica sonrisa de siempre- esto no importa yo ere todo lo que me pidas son importar el costo yo siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que me pase así que vamos a la rueda-dijo mientras salía de la caja donde se encontraban escondidos y mientras el peli rosa estiraba su mano para ayudar a su compañera a ponerse de pie –vámonos Wendy divertirnos un poco de un rodó de caminar llegaron al parque donde se encontraba la rueda de la fortuna, pero ahí mismo habían varios juegos mas los cuales eran muy bonitos así que en pesaron a caminar a ver a que se podían subirse algo

Wendy: mira esto es muy lindo ya muchos juegos

Natsu: "solo en ver tanta maquina me estoy mareando" claro todo están bien me quiero subir a cada uno de ellos

Wendy: eso es mentira no quiero que te hagas el fuerte no quiero que te pase nada malo por mi culpa

Natsu: no es necesario que te preocupes mucho por mi además eso no importa lo importante es que estemos los dos juntos y que nos pasemos viene el día de hoy, además mira eso un juego de dardos que tal si intentamos ganar un premio y luego subimos a la rueda

Wendy: bueno vamos a probar no perdemos nada

Así que los magos se acercaron a donde se encontraban los dardos donde se encontraba un extraño pulpo atendiendo el puesto con un peculiar trate de profesor

-hola pequeño quieren intentar es muy fácil cual quiera puede ganar –

Natsu: eres un tipo muy raro

-que no soy raro que tal si amemos un trato si me golpeas con este cuchillo tendrás un juego gratis *risa* "lo que no sabe es que me puedo mover como la velocidad del sonido así que no será un problema"

Korosensei: a Nagisa-kun , Karma-kun párese que les fueron bien en las compras

Natsu: solo tengo que tocarte con este cuchillo sin filo

Korosensei: si así de sencillo – en aquel momento antes que korosensei pudiera moverse lo tenia enfrente al mago de fuego asiendo que retrocediera de forma muy brusca

Nagisa: esto no es posible que haya alguien tan rápido como para sorprenderlo

Karma: párese que no ese, único que se puede mover así hay más tipos con habilidades sorprendentes en este planeta

Korosensei: esto es malo toma el juego es gratis o mejor el regalo que quieras

Nagisa: es sierto un de las debilidades de korosensei es que es altera con facilidad

Natsu: dame ese peluche de gato-así que Korosensei le entrego el gato, para luego el mago de fuego se le entregara a Wendy- esto es prueba de que mucho te aprecio así que toma " maldita frase tsundere que dije"

Karma: tu tipo de cabello rosa quien eres o que eres

Natsu: soy un mago del gremio fairy tal Natsu y de igual manera mi compañera Wendy somos magos

Korosensei: avía oído rumores que en tierras muy lejanas hay magos y otras gentes con poderes muy poderosos que pueden estar a mi nivel o superarme eso requiere una investigación muy extensa

Wendy: Korosensei tome esto por lo del juego gratis son unos boletos para una obra en donde aparecemos además seria muy descortés que no los invitamos

Korosensei: gracias Wendy-san –mientras ponía uno de sus tentáculos en la cabeza de Wendy y en pesaba acariciarla- párese que tienes un gran potencial solo con verte y tienes un buen corazón que se preocupa por sus amigos y mientras tanto tu compañero es muy impulsivo pero se preocupa mucho por sus amigo y también por ti y espero verte muy pronto en esa obra

Karma: eres un tipo muy raro me gustaría pelear contigo algún día

Natsu: eso suena bien paredes un tipo algo fuerte pero eso será después

Nagisa: párese que podemos aprovechar esta situación para a ser algo en contra de Korosensei

Así que los magos se retiraron hacia la rueda de la fortuna para acabar el día dieron pero antes de eso dieron un par de vueltas para ver que mas podían ver si comida o juegos para poder divertirse un rato mas así pasaron las horas y poco a poco en pesaba a oscurecerse y así llego la hora de subirse a la gran rueda un gran reto para el dragón de fuego por sus mareos pero menos para Wendy que no tenia esa enfermedad así se acercaron donde estaba el juego y el encargado

Cobrador: muy buenas noche les recojo su dinero para poner subir son 150 …. Por los dos

Natsu: esta bien

Wendy: es la primera vez que subo con alguien a una rueda así de grande

Natsu: "resiste apenas va a moverse

En aquel momento la rueda en peso a moverse lentamente pero mientras subían veían como todas las luces de los juego y parte de la ciudad formaban un hermoso mar de luces como si fueran estrellas que podían tocar con sus propias manos

Wendy: esto es hermoso no lo crees –mientras miraba a su compañero todo desmayado-" le dije que no se esforzará que tal si hago lo mismo que ase Erza-san cuando esta mareado Natsu lo pone entre sus piernas así que hare lo mismo"- así que Wendy se acercó donde estaba su compañero y tomaba la cabeza de Natsu y la puso sobre sus pantorrillas como solía ponerla Erza-esto me ase un poco feliz

Natsu: x_x no puedo voy a morir

En aquel momento la maga de cielo solo se le quedo viendo la cara de su compañero por unos minutos pero algo ocurrió Wendy en peso a acercarse lenta mente a su cara mas preciso a sus labios que poco a poco se acercaba podía sentir su respiración de su compañero pero en aquel momento la rueda se de tubo asiendo que el peli rosa pudiera abrir un poco sus ojos dejando ver a una Wendy toda roja acercándose a su cara cuando en peso a moverse de nuevo el mago de fuego quedo otra vez inconsciente de inmediato, pero al mismo tiempo Wendy se de tubo a unos milímetros de los labios de su compañero –pero que me pasa no puedo pero si quiero que hago- en aquel momento parecía que el mago de fuego quería decir algo –Wendy yo…. Te… yo …te ….. tengo hambre quiero comer-

Wendy: eso fue muy cruel TT_TT pensaba que… aaaaa… el nunca se dará cuenta de la que suelto creo será mejor rendirme además el nunca me notará como algo mas que una simple amiga

Así que juego se de tubo asiendo que Natsu a los pocos segundos volviera a la vida saltando del juego para poder correr mientras Wendy solo sonreía mi entras agarraba su peluche en forma de gato

Natsu: creo que tenemos que regresar donde están los demás

Wendy: si eso párese

Así que los mago en pesaron a caminar, mientras caminaban unas personas los seguían desde legos

Chelia: no puede ser que Wendy no pudiera era su momento perfecto eso era amor de verdad

Lyon: solo de gala el problema no es ella es de Natsu no es así Gray

Gray: es parte de verdad pero Wendy tiene que tomar y decirle lo que siente o no podrá ser feliz

Erza: creo que golpeando a Natsu creen que recapacite

Lucy: no creo será mejor dejarlo que lo averigüe el mismo y rezar que se de cuenta de sus sentimientos de Wendy

Korosensei: pobre Wendy-san espero que todo salga bien entre ella y Natsu-san

Lucy: si eso esperamos….. es pera un momento quien eres tu

Korosensei: solo soy un maestro que entrena asesinos

Mientras tanto Wendy y Natsu caminaban juntos por aquellas calles iluminadas por las lámpara mientras mas caminaban mas Wendy se acercaba a Natsu a tal punto de chocar con el así siguieron hasta donde estaban hospedados cuando entraron el mago de fuego decidió llevarla a la puerta de su habitación

Wendy: gracias por pasar este tiempo con migo te lo agradezco y esto es un regalo para ti –en aquel momento Wendy tomo a Natsu de su bufanda y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego meterse rápido a su cuarto lo mas rápido posible

Natsu: pero que fue eso pero se sintió cálido-dijo el chico mientras se ponía la mano en la mejilla-* sonrisa*

NOTA

LO SIENTO POR EL GRAN A TRAZO ES QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO Y APENAS TUVE TIEMPO DE SUBIR Y PARA EL DE GRITO DE HADA ESTA LISTO EL DOMINGO PARA QUE LO PUEDAN LEER

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO


	6. Chapter 6

En aquel momento el mago de fuego se dirigió a su habitación mientras ponía una cara de serio, -haahahahh que dia no puede ser que me haya subido a tantos juegos mecánicos solo en recordad tengo asco me dan ganas de vomitar-así que el mago de fuego abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entro para sentarse en su cama-que raro que Gray no este en la habitación me, dijo que no iba a salir que raro pero lo mas importante que es, esta palpitación en mi pecho , no la había sentido ante , creo que tengo algo de hambre si es eso creo que ire a comer algo y luego- el aquel momento el peli rosa se propuso a salir encontró a Gray al otro lado de la puerta

Gray: ha Natsu acabas de llegar

Natsu: si iba por algo de comer y tu donde estabas

Gray: bueno yo tuve una cita con Lucy

Natsu: a eso me parece bien, y dime que vas a ser con Juvia

Gray: creo que volveré a explicar lo que paso y no seré tan duro con ella y le diré lo que paso y como paso que te parece

Natsu: creo que parece lo mejor pero antes déjame hablar con ella antes

Gray: claro si eso quieres, además que ibas a ser a horita

Natsu: tengo hambre y tu

Gray: yo también

Natsu y Gray: el ultime que llegue al restaurante de centro de la plaza paga la comida del otro

En aquel instante los magos se echaron a correr a todo prisa para ver quien llegaba primero después de un largo comino llegaron al destino a su destino los dos juntos

Natsu y Gray: yo gane así que tú pagas, pero que dices si yo gane

Mesero: disculpen quieren una mesa para los dos

-claro- contestaron los dos

Así que los magos de fuego y hielo se sentaron en la mesa y en pesaron a comer como si nunca hubieran comido

Gray: sabes siento que alguien me vigila desde que llegamos aquí

Natsu: de seguro es tu imaginación

Gray: si eso debe ser verdad *risa incomoda *

Mientras en otro lado del restaurante una chica veía con unos vinculares al mago de hielo

Juvia: Juvia piensa que Gray-sama es tan hermoso mientras como no lo crees Gageel-kun

Gageel: nace como me arrastraste a esto además está comiendo como un cerdo no crees, además todavía tienes esperanzas después de lo que te dijo

Juvia: Natsu-san me dijo que me ayudaría y aria lo que si estuviera a su mano para ayudarme

Gageel: parece que cuando dijiste el nombre de salamander te brillaron los ojos y un pequeño sonrojo se noto en tu cara

Juvia: no es cierto callare Gageel-kun eres un idiota

Gageel: ja es verdad

Juvia: mañana los vamos a ver los

Gageel: esta bien mañana los vamos a ver

Mientras en el hotel donde se encontraba Wendy ….

Wendy: soy….. una idiota como me atreví a darle un beso a Natsu-san a hora el que pensara de mi, es verdad donde estarán las chicas no hay nadie que extraño, bueno creo que me iré a dormir

En antes que la peli azul se acostara en su cama se abrió la puerta del cuarto mis tras entraban las chicas todas emocionadas

Chelia: Wendy cuéntanos que paso en tu cita

Lucy: cuéntanos todo lo que hicieron

Erza: que remos toda tu información

Wendy: que les cuente todo, en serio quieren saber

Chelia: si es muy importante

Wendy: esta bien lo are

Después de una larga platica Wendy les conto todo lo que paso desde cuando llego y lo que hiso de romper una máquina y de subirse a una rueda de la fortuna mientras todas, reían por imaginarse a Natsu asiendo eso y así las chicas pasaron toda la noche platicando hasta que se hizo de mañana.

Lucy: ¿Qué? hora es

Chelia: creo que es medio dia

Erza: cállense y dejen dormir

Wendy: esperen un momento no debemos ir a ensayar hoy

Lucy: es verdad como se me olvido

Asi que las chicas se pusieron rápidamente de pie y empezaron a arreglarse lo mas rápido posible para llegar al auditorio, luego de un rato al fin llegaron las chicas mientras los chicos ensayaban pero algo avía raro Gray estaba vestido de chica mientras tras Natsu peleaba con una espada con Lyon

Gray: romeo ya vasta no peleáis más con mi hermano te lo suplico

Natsu: yo peleare por ti y no me voy a rendir tan fácil mente

*tono furioso *Lyon: yo permitiré que te lleves a mi hermana primero vais a matarme primero, para que puedas llevártela

En aquel momentos el combare de las espadas era mas intenso golpe con golpe paresia que ninguno se iba a retirar del combate

Natsu: no lo entiendes verdad no la amo y no boy a dar un paso a sátiras

Lyon: que mal por ti este reza vuestro lugar de donde caigáis

*grito*Gray: no…. Hermano , romeo

Lucy: parece que se divierten mucho verdad

Natsu: al fin llegaron

Wendy: y por qué Gray-san está usando vestido

Lyon: perdió una piedra, papel y tijera el que perdiera se iba o poner el vestido

Gray: pero tengo que admitir que usar falda es muy cómodo

Erza: muy bien ya vamos a practicar rápido que hemos perdido mucho tiempo

Lucy: desde donde se quedaron

Natsu: muy bien ven hermano Tsundere

Gray: que yo no soy Tsundere por un demonio

En aquel omento el mago de hielo a taco con toda su fuerza al mago de fuego mientras lo pateaba y taraba de hacerle daño con la espada

Natsu: no me voy a rendir

En aquel momento Natsu también empezó a atacar con todas sus fuerzas

Lucy: vamos Wendy di tus frases

Wendy: esta bien aaaaaaaa….. Así romeo ya vasta no quiero que muráis por mi culpa iré con mi hermano

Gray: está bien Julieta ya parare esta lucha no vale la pena derramar sangre tan impura como la suya

Natsu: Julieta y lo nuestro no fue cierto yo te quería no me abandones –dijo un Natsu en el suelo con unas cuantas manchas de sangre

Lucy: y de donde sacaste esa sangre

Natsu: son pequeñas bolsas de plástico con salsa de tomate de bajo del traje

Erza: eso suena buena idea a un que yo prefiero la sangre mas realista

Lyon: bueno yo prefiero mi vida toda vía y la sangre que esta en mi cuerpo dentro

Erza: no seas miedoso , que tan tu Natsu tu te atreves

Natsu: no gracias creo que me llaman….

En aquel momento la maga de agua entro junto al mata dragones de hierro que entraron

Juvia: parece que al fin los encontramos

Natsu: Juvia… pero que haces aquí

Lyon: mi amada Juvia como se encuentra el ser mas lindo del universo

Gray: Juvia eres tu para que has venido

Lucy: y porque nadie saluda a Gageel

Juvia: le traído una comida a Natsu-san

Natsu: comida para mi que bien nadie me había traído comida en una misión, estoy muy feliz

Juvia: eso alegra a Juvia

Gray: Juvia tienes un momento quiero hablar contigo un momento

En aquel momento el mago de hielo y la maga de agua salieron a fuera para poder platicar a solas

Erza: si Gray ase llorar a Juvia lo voy a matar

Natsu: no interfieras es un asunto de ellos dos además Gray le esplicara todo a Juvia con delicadeza, esperemos que lluvia entienda que Gray se figo en alguien mas y que no la quiere eso debe ser muy triste no es así

Lucy: pero bueno que tal si hablamos de cómo vamos a empezar

Lyon: pues todos votamos que seria una canción

Chelia: es verdad pero cual

Gageel: yo me encargare de la canción

Wendy: creo que seria una mala idea

Erza: esta bien que cante Gageel

Natsu: muy bien me tengo que ir un momento

Wendy: adónde vas Natsu-san y que paso con el ensaño

Natsu: luego tengo algo que a ser antes

En un lugar donde hay una banca en el centro del de un pequeño arroyo se encontraban platicando Gray y Juvia y alado de un árbol estaba Natsu escondido

Gray: espero que entiendas los que paso Juvia

Juvia: pero yo te quiero muchos desde que te conocí eso no cuenta

Gray: mira cómo te dije pasaron varias cosas desde que conocí, a Lucy además espero que entienda además puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que yo y quiero darte las gracias por estar a mi lado este tiempo, bueno creo que será tiempo de ir no lo crees Juvia

Juvia: Juvia se quedara un tiempo aquí además yo lo entiendo si Gray es feliz, Juvia es feliz no importa si no es con ella

Gray: muy bien te dejare sola y una cosa mas no quiero que me digas mas "san" solo dime Gray eso me aria muy feliz vale

Asi el mago de hielo se retiro del lugar si no antes pasar a ver al peli rosa que estaba oculto en el árbol

Gray: vamos no era necesario que vinieras

Natsu: me alegra que hayas sido más amable no como la otra vez esa vez te pasaste de idiota

Gray: será mejor que vallas a verla para que la anime un poco

Natsu: claro yo iré

Gray: y por cierto mañana va ser un ensaño muy duro porque no hemos practicado nada

Natsu: lose

Asi que los magos se marcharon en digresiones o puestas en aquel momento el peli rosa se aserco a Juvia mientras tocaba su cabeza con fu mano

Natsu: me puedo sentar contigo un rato

Solo la maga de agua asiento con la cabeza

Y asi paso un gran rato mientras los dos se quedaban callado en un silencio profundo

Natsu: (debo a ser algo ya se un chiste) Juvia que es verde, negro por fuera y atraviesa las paredes

Juvia: no lose

Natsu: un aguacate fantasma XD

*risa*Juvia: en serio un aguacate fantasma…..ja ja

Natsu: cómo te sientes

Juvia: muy mal me duele el corazón y mucho

Natsu: lo siento en verdad por no poder a ser nada y por no cumplir mi promesa te falle

Juvia: no digas eso hiciste todo lo que pudiste y me siento muy agradecida de que me hayas ayudado todo este tiempo lo aprecio mucho, te puedo pedir un favor mas

Natsu: claro que pasa

Juvia: me puedes dar un abraso

Natsu: claro

En aquel momento el mago de fuego abraso a la peli azul entre sus brazos, mientras en pesaba a llover en la ciudad por cada lagrima que derramaba Juvia, pero en ese mismo lugar se encontraba a lo legos, Wendy que se agarraba el pecho con una de sus manos

*sollozo*Wendy: no…por que me duele mucho

En aquel momento Wendy salió corriendo de allí a otra parte, mientras corría una lagrimas se deslizaban desde sus mejillas para luego caer en el suelo donde se quedo un gran debajo de la fría lluvia

 **PERDÓN POR EL CAPITULO CORTO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LES MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA CON NORMALIDAD**


	7. Chapter 7

Parresia que la lluvia no para en un gran rato y a un asi Wendy se encontraba tirada en le frio pavimento mientras, algunas lágrimas se mesclaban con la lluvia que caía con mas intensidad a cada minuto

Wendy: maldición me duele mucho el pecho que debo hacer

En aquel momento la peli azul se dio cuenta que la lluvia llano le caía sobre de ella

-parece que necesitas ayuda Wendy-chan-

Wendy: esa voz

En aquel momento un tentáculo se envolvió en la cintura de Wendy para levantarla del suelo donde se encontraba toda estática

Wendy: aaa tú eres Korosensei

Korosensei: porque lloras Wendy-chan

Wendy: no es nada en especial, creo que es una tontería que no tiene, sentido explicar

Korosensei: Wendy-chan tu llorabas estabas triste por algo no es así, además soy un profesor yo se que tienen mis alumnos y se cuándo estas tristes o algo que tengas ellos son como mi familia y trato en ayudarlos en todo lo que puedas, así que déjame ayudarte y cuéntame que te pasa

Wendy: esta bien te contare lo que me pasa

Korosensei: eso me alegra mucho pero antes nos podemos ir a un lugar más seco

Wendy: claro…*grito* está bien Korosensei por que esta todo hinchado

Korosensei: no te preocupes solo es por el agua

Wendy: esta bien….creo que podemos ir al porque, hay un kiosco que podemos usar para refugiarnos de la lluvia

Korosensei: está bien vámonos

Wendy: esta bien

Después de unos cinco minutos bajo la lluvia Wendy y korosensei llegaron al kiosco

Korosensei: muy bien.. a ver cuéntame que te pasa

Wendy: bueno todo comenzó cuando era pequeña, no era muy fuerte pero un día el llego y sentía que, yo lo conocía de una parte, en ese momento recordé algo de cuando era mas pequeña un sueño de una persona que me ayudaba muy parecida a Natsu pero…la imagen de esa persona era muy borrosa…. Pero siento que era el

korosensei: es muy raro pero eso lo que te deprime

Wendy: no solo quería contarle sobre esto a alguien, pero esa no es la razón por que parece que n persona no se cuenta de mis sentimientos

Korosensei: solo cuéntame lo que te pasa yo muy bueno escuchando

Wendy: todo comenzó cuando Natsu y Gray están peleando…un rado de platica de lo que sucedió en el viaje la cita y lo de Juvia y Natsu … y eso fue lo que paso.*tono de voz rota casi a llanto*Wendy no sabe que hacer en este momento

Korosensei: eso es muy triste…-mientras sacaba un trapo para limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos-bueno mi consejo es que no te rindas y lucha por el

Wendy: es verdad… no me rendiré yo voy a luchar

Korosensei: eso me parece bien

Wendy: es un poco tarde creo que me voy además mañana toca ensayo para la obra, estero verte haya korosensei cuando se estrene la obra

Korosensei: estaré muy ansioso de ir a verte

Así que Wendy alió del Kiosco donde se encontraba refugiada para irse a donde se hospedaba, después de unos cinco minutos lego Wendy a su cuarto pero cuando abrió la puerta vio pero unas chicas muy preocupadas la esperaban adentro

Chelia: donde estabas

Lucy: vienes toda empapada mejor metete a dar un baño caliente

Erza: recuerda que solo falta unos pocos tres días para la obra sí que está muy pendiente no que remos que Julieta se nos enferme

Wendy: está bien me voy a bañar

Lucy: espera que el baño está ocupado

Erza: es verdad Juvia está bañándose

Wendy: creo que me esperare hasta que salga Juvia-san

Cheli: y por qué no teme tés con ella, apenas que se metió

Lucy: es verdad

Wendy: no creo que deba

*grito*Erza: Juvia se puede meter contigo a bañar

*grito desde el baño* Juvia: claro no me incomoda

Erza: vez que no le importa

Wendy: muy bien creo

En aquel momento Wendy entro al cuarto de baño, para empezarse a quitarse toda su ropa mojada por la intensa lluvia solo tomo una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y entrar,cuando abrió una pequeña cortina vio a Juvia adentro de la bañera

Juvia: Wendy-san quieres que te lave la espalda-dijo Juvia mientras salía de la tina de baño y dejaba ver su cuerpo desnudo y mojado acercándose a Wendy que de inmediato Wendy se sonrojo

Wendy: esta bien pero luego yo te lavare la espalda

Juvia: claro a Juvia le gustaría eso Wendy

En aquel momento Wendy sentó en un banca para que Juvia pudiera lavarle la espalda, mientras Juvia se acercaba de tras de Wendy y empezaba a tallarle la espalda

Juvia: Wendy-san quiero perderte una disculpa

Wendy: disculpas por que

Juvia: si disculpa Juvia se siente muy mal porque Wendy-san piensa que Natsu siente algo por Juvia

Wendy: ¡Que….! Eso es mentira…

Juvia: no mientas Wendy-san se nota en tu mirada

Wendy: es enserio…

Juvia: vez que te gusta a si que Juvia te ayudara

Wendy: ayudar

Juvia: si Juvia te Ayudara a que estés alado de Natsu-san

Wendy: Que… enserio arias eso por mi

Juvia: claro

Wendy: gracias eres grande Juvia-san

Juvia: entonces en piensa el plan corazón de fuego

Wendy: que nombre tan raro

Juvia: eso crees

Wendy: bueno en todo caso cuento contigo Juvia –san

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los chicos

Gray: Maldita Flamita como te atreves

Natsu: yo… pero tu empezaste

Lyon: pero que esto va a ser un gran problema

Gajeel: vamos tranquilos esto no puede ser tan malo que paso

Natsu: si es malo porque se acabó el estofado

Gajeel: solo era eso

Gray: no es que tenemos otro problema

Gajeel: que mañana es el último ensaño para la obra porque la adelantaron

Lyon: si solo un día y nosotros no hemos hecho nada

Gajeel: bueno creo que les avisare para que se preparen

Natsu: eso suena muy buena idea

En aquel momento Gajeel salió de a habitación y toco la puerta de las chicas y salió Chelia a recibirlo

Chelia: bunas noches Gajeel, que te trae por aquí

Gajeel: solo vine a decir algo, que la obra se adelantó para dentro de pasado mañana

Chelia: pero que dices…como, esto es malo solo nos queda un día

Gajeel: lo bueno es que yo ya tengo mi canción desde cuando así que suerte para el ensaño de mañana

Chelia: bueno gracias por la información

Gajeel: seria todo me tengo que ir a dormir adiós

En aquel momento Gajeel entro a la habitación y vio algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta para luego ponerse todo rabioso

Gajeel: pero que hicieron malditos

Natsu: maldición se dio cuenta

Lyon: todo fue culpa de Natsu

Gray: estoy de acuerdo con Lyon

Natsu: no se hagan los inocentes

Gajeel: quien fue quien la destruyo

Natsu: fuimos los tres…

Gajeel: es eso cierto

Gray y Lyon: si también fue nuestra culpa

Gajeel: solo tengo algo que decirles a los tres….. rugido de dragón metálico "aquel ataque que lanzo Gajeel destruyo el cuarto y mando al volar a Natsu , Gray y Lyon hasta la calle de un solo golpe" mañana ustedes me van a comprar una nueva guitarra en tendieron

Natsu: que… fue un ¡asiente! "grito Natsu impulsado por fuego que salían de sus pies para luego golpear a Gajeel en la cara

Gajeel: maldito por me golpeas

Natsu: no lose será porque nos atacaste sin razón

Gajeel: si hay razón rompieron mi guitarra favorita

Natsu: pero te pedimos disculpas eso no es suficiente

Gajeel: eso me da lo mismo salamander esa fue mi primera guitarra

Natsu: no la pues arreglar

Gajeel: es sierto….

Natsu: ves te preocupas por nada y el problema, es que por tu culpa de vemos, pagar la habitación del hotel que destruiste

Gajeel: esta bien…..espero que no hagan nada estúpido los otros y no destrocen más el cuarto

En aquel momento Gray y Lyon dispararon unas flechas de hielo en el cuarto, dejando congelado todo

Gajeel: ves…..

Natsu: Gray no ataques y tu tampoco Lyon

-ya cavaron de destruir su cuarto-

Natsu: no…Erza….. Maldición

Gajeel: Erza…. Que haces aquí

Erza: ustedes…..ya duérmanse que mañana tememos mucho trabajo

Gajeel y Natsu: parece que no cedió cuenta del cuarto que esta todo destruido

Erza: a es verdad linda vista no avía vista una ventana tan grande que deje ver las luces de la noche con una decoración de hielo….. eso es lo que esperaba que digiera verdad, preparados para su final por destruir su cuarto

En aquel momento un gran estallido se vio del cuarto para dejar ver a Natsu y Gajeel saliendo volando cubiertos de unos con unas pocas heridas, mientras abajo Gray y Lyon veían a sus compañeros todos heridos y inconscientes

Gray: Lyon vámonos de aquí

Lyon: por que

Erza: ustedes también duerman

Erza golpeo a Lyon y a Gray para dejarlos noqueados de un solo golpe después de esos pequeños momentos oscuros el día había llegado

Natsu: donde estoy

Gajeel: estamos en un árbol

Natsu: creo que exagero Erza con su ataque

Gajeel: tienes una nota en el brazo, enterada con una fecha

Miro el peli rosa a su brazo de hecho con algo de fática para luego quitársela como si nada para luego leerla

Natsu: vámonos de vemos estar el salón de la obra

Así que Natsu y Gajeel se bajaron del árbol donde estaban para dirigirse a donde estaban las chicas esperándolos

Erza: muy bien parece que al fin llegaron este el plan , primero temenos que tepartir volantes en menos de una hora ,dos a ser la ropa para la obra y los escenarios, apredermos las linias en un solo día

Natsu: pero es mucho

Lucy: no te preocupes tenemos algo de ayuda-dijo la rubia señalando a alguien que se encontraba con Wendy y Chelia

Natsu: es el pulpo

Gajeel: tu lo conoces

Natsu: algo a si

Juvia: esta lista para ayudar

Gajeel: y donde están los traseros congelados

Lucy: ellos fueron a repartir los volantes

Natsu: muy a dar todo se nosotros

Así que todo el d todos estuvieron preparándose para el día de mañana, actuando asiendo los trajes y preparándose mental mente y así el tiempo paso rápido y cuando menos lo esperaron llego la mañana y solo faltaban una media hora para que comen rasa la obra

Erza: muy bien todos vístanse

En aquel momento la gente empezó a parar para ver la obra

Gajeel: maldición mi guitarra no la tengo que hago.

Juvia: toma Gajeel es una nueva guitarra

Gajeel: eres una gran amiga gracias

En aquel instante salió Erza para avisar que la obra iba a empezar

Erza: muy bien esta es la obra de romeo y Julieta estamos por comenzar pero antes*suspiro* una canción de un amigo para abrir la obra

Natsu: tengo un mal presentimiento por la cansion

Lucy: adiós a los que van a ver la obra porque se van air

Juvia: no sean malos Gajeel-sama se esforzó mucho así que escúchenlo

Erza: es verdad

Y así Gajeel entro al escenario para empezar a cantar

Gajeel: esta canción se la dedica a una persona muy especial para mi

Como cuchillo, en la mantequilla-

Entraste a mi vida, cuando me moría

Como la luna, por la rendija

Así te metiste, entre mis pupilas-

Y así te fuí queriendo a diario

Sin una ley, sin un horario

Uhhhhhh uh uh

Y así me fuiste despertando

De cada sueño donde estabas

Tuhhhhh uh uh

Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así

En el destino estaba, que fueras para mi

Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz

Pero cupido se apiadó de mi

Suparu noo suparunee, se apiadó de mi uh uh uh uh

Suparu noo dirinou dividivire se apiadó de mi

Como la lluvia, en pleno desierto

Mojaste de fé mi corazón, ahogaste mis miedos

Como una dulce voz, en el silencio

Así nos llegó el amor, "amor del bueno" ohh

Y así te fuí queriendo a diario

Sin una ley, sin un horario

Uhhhhhh uh uh

Y así me fuiste despertando

De cada sueño donde estabas

Tuhhhhh uh uh

Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así

En el destino estaba, que fueras para mi

Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz

Pero cupido se apiadó de mi

Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz

Pero cupido se apiadó de mi

Se apiadó de mi

Continuara…..

 **REVIEWS….**

 **GENESIS: SEEE ME DIO MUCHA TRISTEZA A MI TAMBIÉN PERO MUY PRONTO VA MEJORAR TODO**

 **MIGUEL: GRACIAS ERES GRANDE POR SEGUIR LE LEYENDO TE LO AGRADEZCO**

 **KA UVE: LOSE YO MISMO ME DOY ASCO CUANDO ME VEO ESAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA, PARECE QUE ALGUNAS PALABRAS SE ALTERAN CUANDO SE SUBE, PERO BUENO GRACIAS POR LOS CONSEJOS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

 **EL-HORUS: LO SE ESAS FALTAS PERO ESTÁN MEJORANDO Y GRACIAS POR LOS CONSEJOS**

 **BUENO ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO SPOILER DEL NUEVO FIC QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO Y QUE MUY PRONTO LO SUBIRÉ**

 **SOLO EL TITULO QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS…** **J**

 **"RASGOS DE TIEMPO"**

 **MUY PRONTO**


	8. Chapter 8

Shin:….Bueno aquí comienza la obra espero que la disfruten …..a y además la cortare mucho el próximo capitulo acaba para no hacerla tan tediosa .

Después de que Gajeel acabase la canción las cortinas se empezaron acerar para en pesar la obra de una vez. Mientras unos boque estaban todos por la canción que habían escuchado

Natsu: pero… eres tu de verdad si sabes cantar

Gajeel: cállate

*solloso*Juvia: yooo….estoy muy orgullosa … Juvia esta feliz

Gajeel: pero que te pasa

Lucy: muy buen trabajo

Wendy: no tengo palabras solo dire que fu e hermoso

Gray: tengo que admitirlo fue esplendido

Erza: muy buen trabajo Gajeel

Gajeel: en serio los voy a matar por malos

*tono picaro* Lucy: y dime Gajeel para quien fue esa canción acaso para Levy-chan

Gajeel: claro que no…. Muy bien en piense la obra de una vez

Erza: es verdad Muy bien Juvia sal y en pieza a leer ese párrafo del libro mientras nos ponemos los vestuarios

Juvia: claro are mi mejor esfuerzo

Juvia entro al escenario y volteo y con un micrófono y en peso hablar

-esta es una historia de un amor Prohibido entre dos personas yuna amarga historia de amor y odio por la culpa de una riña familiar ellos no pueden estar juntos, ¡lo lograran con seguir su amor por ella!¡ estará juntos por siempre! así que comenzamos…última llamada en pieza la obra acto primero Verona una plaza publica…-

En trando Lucy y Erza vestidos con los trajes y una persona de respaldo

Juvia-(Entrada partidarios de ambas casa y luego algunos ciudadanos de Verona con palos)

 _Ciudanano1: ataquen con los palos, picas y alabardas. Derribémoslos a todos : ¡mueran los Capuleto y los Montesco!_

 _Erza: ¿Qué ruido es este? ¡Cielos¡ dame la espada de pelea *tono nervioso y temblando las piernas*_

 _Sra. Lucy: mas bien debería pedir la muleta…¿Qué vas a hacer con tu espada?*poniendo una mano en la boca en señal de burla_

 _Erza: Que venga la espada he dicho que viene el viejo Montesco *tono enfadado *_

 ** _Juvia -(entrada de Montesco y su señora)_**

 _Entrando Lyon y Chelia_

 _Lyon: ¿eres tu, cobarde Capuleto?_

 _Sra. Lucy: No darás un solo paso para exponer los ataques de tu enemigo_

 _Juvia-(entrada del príncipe escalo y compañía)_

 _Natsu atrás de una cortina escondido-donde esta el príncipe –_

 _Wendy: no tenemos_

 _Natsu: que_

 _Wendy: nos faltan personajes por eso de vemos recortar algo la obra_

 _Natsu: ya se Gajeel_

 _Gajjel: que quieres_

 _El pelirosa dándole un pequeño escudo con un una hoja con líneas y botando a Gajeel al escenario_

 _*tono furioso *Gejjeel: te voy a matar_

 _Erza: joven príncipe esta bien_

 _Gajeel parándose y en pesando a leer sus líneas -¡vasallos rebeldes enemigos de la paz profanores de las armas , que manchan con la sangre de su conciudanos!...ustedes Hombres convertidos en fieras, que no ser cansan en calmar sus ira con oleadas de sangre de sus venas si no quieren ir al tormento arrojen esas armas para semejante uso*tono enojado*por ti Anciano Capuleto y Montesco cálmese ya o la sangre que va acorrer va ser la suya_

 _Juvia-(Vanse todos menos benbolio, Montesco y la Sra. Montesco)_

 _Chelia: ¿Quién ha encendido de nuevo la antigua querella?_

 _Wendy: y los demos_

 _Juvia parece que alguien tiene un problema aaaa pueden entrar de inmediato_

 _Natsu: que vamos aser_

 _Wendy: espera un momento_

 _Natsu: adonde vas –reclamo el peli rosa mientras veía correr a su amiga-_

 _Después de unos minutos Wendy ello con refuerzos_

 _Natsu: a eres tu_

 _-jajajajaj parece que necesitan ayuda, e traído a unos amigos para ayudarles-_

 _Wemdy: no tengo palabras para agradecerte la ayuda Korosensei-san_

 _Korosensei:no te preocupes además quiero ayudar lo mas que pueda_

 _Nagisa: jaja creo que esto los servirá para asernos mejores asesinos, no lo crees Karma_

 _Karma: es interesante Muy interesante_

 _Juvia: a la persona que va a salir al escenario solicito su presencia_

 _Korosensei: ve Nagisa tu primero_

 _Nagisa: pero no tengo vestuario…_

 _En aquel momento si que se dieran cuanta Nagisa y Karma ya estaban vestidos para la obra_

 _Nagisa: olbidalo_

 _Korosensei: vamos tu puedes ve y demuestras lo que tienes_

 _*suspiro* Nagisa: muy bien boy a entrar_

 _Nagisa entro al escenario para actuar_

 _*entrado Nagisa al escenario*_

 _Nagisa: cuando llegue, ya se estaba batiendo con los criados de sus enemigos y los suyos_

 _Chelia: ¿y romeo? ¿lo hoy visto yo? me alegro de que no haya intervenido en la pelea_

 _Nagisa: señora antes que el sol se mostrara su adorada faz las puertas del oriente, me echo de la casa de la inquietud del alma viene a discurrir por el bosque de sicomoros que orillan al poniente de los muros de la ciudad y en ese paseo matutino vi a su hijo_

 _Después de una platica pasaron las horas_

 _Juvia-(Entrada de romeo a lo lejos)*Natsu entrando al escenario*_

 _Nagisa: buenos días querido primo_

 _Natsu: ¿es muy temprano?_

 _Nagisa: acaban de dar las nueve_

 _Natsu: ¡ay! ¡cuán largas parecen las horas de tristeza!_

 _Nagisa: él era…. ¿Y cuál es la pena que alarga las penas de romeo?_

 _Natsu: la pena de no poseer el objeto cuya posesión haría que las horas corrieran veloces para mí_

 _Nagisa no lo puedo creer ¿estás enamorado?_

 _Natsu: y mi amor no tiene esperanza_

 _Nagisa: ¡Ay! ¿por qué el amor que se muestra tan dulce en un principio, se tortura luego tan duro y cruel tirano?_

 _*distraído viendo una pequeña mariposa volando a su lado*Natsu: ¿Dónde cenaremos hoy?...¿que tumulto era el que había hace rato en la plaza?...mas no,no pierdas tiempo en contármelo , pues lo he oído…* tono serio*¡muchos combates hay que liberar aun por el odio…pero muchos mas hay que lidiar con el amor ¡oh amor ,en venerado por el odio!*poniendo una mano en la frente mientras viendo a Nagisa aguantándose la risa de sus palabras*¿no te mueras de la risa querido Primo?_

 _Nagisa: No,primo antes me moviera en llanto_

 _Natsu: ¿pero que buen corazón?_

 _Nagisa: por ver la pena de que oprime tu corazón_

 _Natsu: harto abrumado con mis propias penas que tengo en el alma_

 _Juvia-(la señora de Capuleto y la amada Julieta) -nuevo acto tercero se cierra el telón-_

 _Descanso de 5 minutos mientras todos se preparaban_

 _Wendy: estoy nerviosa_

 _Lucy: cálmate respira un poco que nos toca_

 _Wendy: esta bien_

 _Korosensei: vamos Wendy tienes todo mi apoyo además yo quiero ver la última escena *mientras el profesor se ponía de un tono rosa con una sonrisa*_

 _Wendy: que tiene la última escena_

 _*con el libro de la obra de la mano y leyendo la última escena*Juvia: aaaaaaaa…pues Julieta y romeo se tienen que besar*tono Nerbioso y mientras se le ponía la cara algo roja*_

 _Wendy: que yo y…..Natsu-san…no…no puedo_

 _Erza: muy bien póngase en el escenario que estoy abriendo el telón_

 _Gray: crees que Natsu sepa lo del veso_

 _Gajeel: no lo creo_

 _Lyon: les apuesto una comida a que lo ase_

 _Gray: echo_

 _Chelia: esa escena será de amor_

 _En aquel momento lucy corrió para ponerse en su lugar mientras se abría el telón y empezaba el nuevo acto_

 _Sra. Lucy: ¿Dónde esta mi hija, ama? Dile que venga_

 _atrás del escenario_

 _Gajeel: y dime quien la ama_

 _Karma: no lo ves_

 _Natsu: ese es el pulpo_

 _En el escenario vestido de sirvienta hablaba korosensei_

 _Korosensei: por la virginidad que tenía a los doce años, le juro que la e mandado a venir… ¡pichona mia!_

 _Wendy entrando al escenario_

 _Wendy: quien me llama_

 _Korosensei: tu querida madre_

 _Wendy: que desea madre mía *mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia*_

 _: he aquí lo que se trata…..korosensei déjenos un momento a solas por favor ….que tenemos que hablar en secreto…_

 _Korosensei: puedo decidir su edad, hora mas o menos_

 _Sra Lucy: aun no tiene catorce años_

 _Korosensei: mas bien catorce dientes apostaría-y con gran dolor mio he de confesar que solo me quedan cuatro-que aun no a culplodo los catRCE_

 _: quince días y uno mas fuera de cuenta_

 _Korosensei: poco mas o menos es ese mismo día. La víspera san pedro por la noche, tendrá catorce años no es asi ..ademas eso me acuarda una historia de la_

 _Juvia-(Después de una pequeña y corta historia la se abia molestado)_

 _*grito* : ¡basta ya!...calla,por favor_

 _Korosensei: lo siento, señora Lucy , y sin embargo no puedo menos de reírme al recordarlo_

 _*con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír*Wendy: ¡calla,korosensei,calla por el amor de dios!_

 _Korosensei: ya callo. ¡dios te bendiga! Eres la niña más bonita que jamás he visto, solo ansió vivir lo suficiente para verte casada_

 _: y precisamente eso es lo que quiero hablarte de matrimonio…dime Wendy hija mía ¿tienes gamas de casarte?_

 _Wendy: es un homor en que nunca he pensado_

 _Korosensei: ¿un honor? Si no hubiere sido yo tu única nodriza,diría que con la leche que te criaste estaba podrita_

 _: ¡pues bien! Piensa ahora en el matrimonio_

 _Juvia-despues de unos días que pasaron y una gran sorpresa se venia venir una fiesta que abia echo por el cumpleaños de su hija)_

 _Juvia-(vase)-romeo se había enterado que había una fiesta por el cunpleaños de la hija de los mosquetos, asi que se disidió a entrar para divertirse un rato pero no conto que alguien le llamara tanto de atención así que se dispuso a bailar con la chica)_

 _Natsu entrando al escenario den de estaba Wendy sola en pleno baile_

 _Natsu: gustas bailar_

 _Wendy: claro_

 _Natsu: *mirando a Wendy* si con estas manos indigna he profanado la santidad del altar ,he aquí la dulce explicación de mi falta *tono serio*mis labios ,sonrojados perecidos ,dispuestos están a mitigar con un tierno beso de la ruda impresión de mi mano_

 _Wendy: buen peregrino ofendes a tu mano que no a mostrado en esto mas que un respeto de todo doloroso_

 _Natsu mirando seria mente a Wendy mientras la veía fijamente_

 _Natsu: ¿no tienes labios los Santoy también los devotos viajeros? -Mientras le ponía uno de sus dedos en los labios de Wendy-_

 _Wendy:*sonrojo* si …peregrino labios tienes que han en pesado a horar_

 _Natsu: si es asi querida permíteme que mis labios hagan que la beses_

 _Wendy: en tonses , mis labios habrán cogido el pecado_

 _Natsu: ¡el pecado de mis labios! ¡oh culpar dulce mente castigada!_

 _Wendy: das besos metódica mente_

 _En aquel momento el peli rosa se acercaba lenta mente ala ara de Wendy , mientras su compañera se ponía de un tono mas rojo de lo que estaba pero fue interrumpida por una voz conocida_

 _Korosensei: Wendy , tu madre desea hablarte_

 _Natsu: ¿Cuál es tu madre?_

 _Korosensei: su madre joven es dueña de esta casa , es una buena señora discreta y victoriosa_

 _Natsu: es una Capuleto , que tan caro me va acostar esto_

 _Nagisa: babamos de aquí Natsu_

 _Natsu: por esto es a un mas grande mi tormento_

 _Así que romeo y su amigo salieron de la fiesta a toda prisa_

 _Wendy: ven acá, ama, dime quien era ese joven_

 _Korosensei: es hijo del viejo Tiberio_

 _Wendy: e ese quien sale ahora_

 _Korosensei: creo que es el joven Karma_

 _Wendy: y el otro_

 _Korosenseri: ese es nagi….a *tos* mas bien no lo conozco_

 _Wendy: ve y peguntare su nombre…._

 _Korosensei: *tono serio* se llama romeo es un mosqueto hijo único de su mayor enemigo_

 _Wendy: ¡mi único amor , nasido el único objeto del odio!_

 _Koroasensei: es pero que es eso_

 _Wendy: unos versos que acaban de enseñarme uno que a bailado con migo_

 _Juvia-(el destino asido marcado)_


	9. Chapter 9

Juvia: vamos a tomar un breve descanso en un momento continuemos

Cerrando el telón para la pausa

Lucy: muy bien parece que todo va bien

Erza: esperaba un desastre pero toda va en viento en popa

Korosensei: muy bien a hora viene lo interesante , Karma y Nagisa listo

Karma: claro

Nagisa: si me siento preparado

Korosensei: y tu Natsu esta preparado

Natsu: estoy encendido vamos a ello

Todos se empezaron a poner en sus posiciones mientras se abría el telón para el siguiente acto

Juvia: muy bien comenzamos lugar descubierto que linda con el jardín de Capuleto –entrada de Natsu , Karma y Nagisa –

Natsu: ¿Cómo podre alegarme mas, si tengo el corazón aquí? Camina, tierra insensible, y vuélvete hacia tu centro . tocándose la cara con su mano derecha

-en pesando acorre asía un muro-

Nagisa: ¡Natsu! ¡primo mio!

Karma: ha tenido la prudencia de irse a costar

Nagisa: ha corrido por ese lado ,saltando por el muro del jardín llámale, Karma

Karma: muy bien espera un momento * suspiro* ¡Natsu! ¡Caprichoso! ¡Idiota! ¡Amante! ¡Persona que corre como loco por alla que no nos escucha! Ven y preséntate asi nosotros o mínimo decirnos un verso para darnos satisfechos ….. mínimo lo que sea un hola ….. una palabra cariñosa una tontería . inútil cobarde por que no contestas háyase vas a ver a ese amor imposible que va acusar una maldita guerra sin sentido por tu maldita culpa

Nagisa: si te oye se enfardará

Karma: lo que dijo no puede ofender

Nagisa: ve vamos a seguirlo creo que se metió en esos arboles

 ** _JUVIA: EL JARDÍN DE CAPULETO EN CUENTO DE ROMEO Y JULIETA_**

Natsu: quien nunca tuvo heridas se ríe de las cicatrices pero silencio es que luz es esa que brilla súbitamente a trabes de la ventana es el oriente Julieta levántate a sol de belleza mata la luna celosa enfrenta y palpita al ver que tu sierva la purés del belleza

Wendy: ay de mi

Natsu: está hablando….. habla más ángel mío radiante pues en medio de la oscuridad iluminas mi vida

Wendy: oh Natsu … porque reniegas tu padre y tu rechazas tu nombre y si no quieres asirlos júzgame que me amas

Natsu: *en su mente * debo seguir escuchando eso o debo de contestar

Wendy: solo es enemigo mio tu nombre

Natsu: pues…aaa… tomo la palabra de llamarme tu amante y recibo otro nombre para estar contigo

Wendy: quien ese que protegido por la noche viene apoderarte

Natsu: nace que nombre emplear para decirte quien soy yo ¡oh , amor mio!

Wendy: aun no han percibido mis oídos cien palabras pronunciadas

Natsu: ni uno ni otro amada mia

Wendy: dime como has llegado aquí y aquí bienes y como has saltado es SOS muros de piedra

Natsu: con las ligeras alas del amor he bolado por en sima de esos muro para poderte ver

Wendy: si deben te dará muerte

Natsu : no me importa mientras esta a tu lado simple tendré fuerza pero si no estoy a tu lado ya estoy muerto

Wendy: no quiero que te vieran aquí

Natsu: el manto de la noche me esconden a sus miradas ssi no me amas legales que me sorprendan

Wendy: quien te a enseñado el camino

Natsu: el amor que en peso por inducirme a buscarlo el me presento su inteligencia y yo le preste mis ojos

Wendy: gracias a que las tinieblas me cubren con su mascara el rostro si no lo que acabas de oírme me tenia las mejillas con el sonrojo que cuadrada a su doncella oh querido romeo si me amas dinero sincera mente y si me encuentras fácil mente de rendirme adoptar severas faz, me mostraré irritada y seré que no y así me cortejaras* pequeña sonrisa* de lo contrario no quería hacer ni por todos los tesoros del mundo

Natsu: señora por esa feliz Luna cuyos plateados rayos besan las cimas de estos arboles fugarse juro….

Wendy: *tono serio* no jures por la Luna , por la inocente Luna que todos los meses muda la forma de su disco no jures por ella no valla a ser variable tu amor

Natsu: por que jurar entonces

Wendy: no jures en modo alguno o si quieres jurar por tu amable persona

Natsu: si el amor de mi carazon…

Wendy: esta bien no jures aunque tu seas mi alegría no siento alegría esta noche de nuestras promesas son muy temerarias muy desconsideradas muy repentinas tan rápidas como el relámpago y tal vez se desvanezca con la misma celeridad que el

Natsu: y dejaras que me vaya tan poco satisfecho

Wendy: que satisfacción quieres obtener esta noche

Natsu: que trueques con los míos tus fieles te juramentos de amor

Wendy: solamente por tener el gusto de ser franca con migo y de volvértelo a dar pero ya tengo lo que deseo mi libertad

 ** _JUVIA: ( MIENTRAS JULIETA SE METÍA A LA ALCOBA DE SU HABITACIÓN )_**

Natsu: oh noche feliz como es de noche me temo que todo esto sea un seño harto agradable para ser real

 ** _JUVIA:(VUELVE A SALIR JULIETA DE SU BALCÓN)_**

Wendy: dos palabras mas mi querido … y luego buenas noches de veras si tu amor trae honradas intenciones , si fin es el matrimonio dime mañana por la mañana, Po medio de alguien que procuraré enviarte

 ** _Juvia: (WENDY VOLVIENDO A ENTRAR A SU HABITACIÓN)_**

Korosensei: Wendy…..

Wendy: voy al punto que ceses tu galante y me dejes asolad con Mo dolor mañana te mandare a alguien…

Natsu: sean ,i vida y mi dicha…..

Wendy: buenas noches

Natsu: malas noches es desde el momento en que le falta tu luz

 ** _JUVIA:(ALISA OTRA VES DE JULIETA)_**

Wendy: pssst pssst natsu …. Quisiera tener la voz del halconero para atraer a tanta halcón la esclavitud

Natsu: me llama mi amada por mi nombre cuan deliciosa música traen entre mis oídos

Wendy: Natsu

Natsu: amor mío

Wendy: a que hora quieres que mande a tu casa mañana

Natsu: a las 9

Wendy: no dejaré de hacerlo… hasta esa hora faltan veinte años

Natsu: déjame quedarme aquí hasta que lo recuerdes

Wendy: lo olvidarás para que permanecieses aquí y solo pensaría en el placer que causa tu presencia

Natsu: quiero quedarme contigo para hacerlo olvidado

Wendy: ya tan pronto apuntara el día

Natsu: ojala fuera yo un pájaro para que cada escuches mi hermosa voz

Wendy: bien lo quisiera amado pero te mataría a fuerza de caricias

Natsu: llegue el sueño a tus ojos y la paz a tu corazón lamento no ser yo paz y sueños para obtener tan dulce lugar de reposo

Una calle de verónica j

Karma: dónde diablos estará Natsu no ha vuelto a su casa esta noche

Nagisa: no he hablado con su criado

Karma: el sobrino del viejo Capuleto ha mandado una carta a casa de su padre

Nagisa: será una carta de desafío

Karma: no dejara de contestar Natsu

Nagisa: todo el que sepa escribir puede contestar a una carta

Karma: es que responderá a quien la escribió

Nagisa: pobre Natsu esta ya muerto atravesado por los negros ojos de una niña de tés Blanca

Karma: quien será ese tal Teobaldo

Nagisa: no tengo la monona odea réquiem será

Karma: que

Nagisa: confunda lucifer a eso vocabularios

Juvia: Entrada de Natsu

Karma: ahí viene Natsu

Nagisa: mas flaco que un arenque….. oh robustez que ha sido de tu lozanía

Natsu: buenos días amigos….. Como a la francesa

Nagisa: que te fuiste sin decirnos un palabra

Natsu: perdóname querido Nagisa mis asuntos urgían y en esos casos nadie se anda en cumplidos

 ** _JUVIA: EL JARDÍN DE CULTO ENTRADA DE JULIETA_**

Wendy: daban las nueve cuando envíe a la nodriza y me prometió que estaría de vuelta (puchero) ala media hora tal vez no le haya encontrado no … no se eso es coja y la mensajera del amor debería ser el pensamiento diez veces mas rápido

Korosensei: quédate en la puerta

Wendy: dime querida ama por que traes cara tan triste aunque tengas malas noticias dame las alegremente

Korosensei: estoy cansada déjame descansar un momento como me duelen los tentáculos asa… dijo mis huesos

Wendy: ojala tuvieras mis huesos y yo tus noticias

Korosensei: que prisa tienes no puedes aguantar un instante no vez que estoy sin aliento

Wendy: cómo puedes estar sin aliento cuanto tienes el sufrimiento para decirme que no lo entiendes

Korosensei: ay qué mala elecciones has tenido no sabes elegir marido verdad

Wendy: todo eso ya lo sabía pero que disecada nuestra boda

Korosensei: que dolor de cabeza tengo parece que va estallar en mil pedazos no dijo nada de mi espalda cuyo dolor no puedo sufrir

Wendy: cree que siento mucho verte padecer… pero dime ama querida que dice mi amante

Korosensei : tu amante habla como un honrado caballero, cortes, amable , gracioso y lleno de virtudes ….. y por cierto donde está tu madre

Wendy: ahí adentro donde quieres que este que mondo extraño de responder mis preguntas tu amante habla como caballero y donde está tu madre

Korosensei: calmante un poco o estarás castigada todo un año entero y llano contaras con mi ayuda inca mas

Wendy: vamos no hay motivos para enfadarse así ….vamos que dijo mi amado

Korosensei: *suspiro* tienes permiso de confesarse hoy

Wendy: si gracias te quiero mucho

Korosensei: pues bien ve tu amante te espera para acerté mugre, apresúrate para ir a la iglesia

Wendy: volveré en pose de la mejor suerte… a dios querida nodriza

 ** _JUVIA: MIENTRAS SALTABA DE LA VENTANA COMO SI NADA_**

Nagisa: te ruego que nos retiremos, querido karma el dia es caluroso, los Capuleto están afuera

Karma: eres aquellos que cuando traspasan el amblar de un bodegón pegan con la espalda en la mesa

Nagisa: tan pendenciero soy

Karma: cuando te da por reñir, no hay otra más camorrista en todas Italia ni que mas pronto se enfade ni que tenga malas pulgas

Nagisa: y que mas

Karma: que si hubiera dos como tu no quedaría ninguna pues se matarían uno contra otro

Nagisa: si eso fura tan camorrista como tu quien me aseguraría la vida ni por media hora

Karma: (risa) asegurarte la vida que tonto

Nagisa: cállate que ahí vienen los Capuleto

Karma: (poniendo sus brazos en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua) me importa un bledo

 ** _JUVIA: APOSENTO EN CASA DE CAPULETO_**

(entrada en un trono en su palacio) Erza: han acaecido tales desgracias caballero que no hemos tenido tiempo de decirle a nuestra hija que ella quería mucho a su primo Teobaldo

Chelia: pero falta parís de donde lo cascaremos

Nagisa: no te preocupes korosensei esta como parís también

París: estos amargos momentos no son favorables al amor adiós Señor salúdeme a su hija

Sra. lucy: no dejare de hacerlo y mañana por la mañana saberlo

Erza: yo le responderé temeraria de amor

París: lunes señor

Erza: lunes ah el miércoles es muy pronto dele que el jueves

París quisiera que mañana fuer jueves

Erza: muy bien ahora puede retirarse …..conque el jueves tu esposa ve a Julieta antes de acostarse

 ** _MUY BIEN YO NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR SOLO QUE LO SIENTO POR LA ESPERA Y A TODOS LOS NUEVOS INTEGRANTES GRACIAS POR MOLESTARSE EN LEER ESTE FIC Y SEGUIRLO NOS VEMOS PRONTO…..XD_**


End file.
